REVELATION
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Gaje Short Story of Horry yang sama sekali ngak masuk akal atau kerasa Horrornya-Haunted, Siapakah dia yang selalu mengikuti dibelakangmu itu? selalu mewaspadai setiap gerak-gerikmu setiap saat... tetapi ketika kau melihat kebelakang kau tidak mendapati apapun disana /Crack SUMMARY/
1. Chapter 1

**Doll House**

**.**

**© Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

'_**A little curiosity might end up in risk'—**__Annonymous_

* * *

_**St. Jeverson No. 45**_

* * *

_Larut tengah malam dimana terdengar suara-suara gemerisik di balik semak-semak belukar disertai nyanyian merdu dari Burung Hantu yang kerap hinggap di batang pohon mengincar mangsanya. Jalanan yang sudah sepenuhnya sepi ini jarang sekali dilewati oleh para pengendara karena berbagai alasan. Tepat di samping sebuah tugu jalan masuk terdapat sebuah rumah mungil yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya dan kini menjadi tempat yang terlantar. Cat putih yang luntur ditambah dinding-dinding rumah yang sudah sepenuhnya mengelupas itu tentunya membuat beberapa yang melihatnya sedikit merinding melihat rumah mungil tersebut. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, berbagai isu mengenai rumah itu kerap terdengar dari beberapa mulut…_

_Entah benar ataupun tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya…_

'_**Kita main sama-sama yuk…'**_

* * *

_**On The Roads**_

* * *

Tampak sebuah Mobil Kijang berwarna silver kini tengah berjalan menerobos kabut pekat di malam hari, di dalamnya kita bisa melihat 4 orang mahasiswa tengah duduk sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Tris, Kapan sih kita sampai di Villa punya loe itu?" ucap Duke sambil memandangi Tristan yang kini tengah mengemudi dan membawa rombongan ke sebuah Villa yang kebetulan dimiliki oleh keluarganya

"Ya… Mungkin sebentar lagi sih…" sahut Tristan enteng

"Sebentar lagi sebentar lagi, kita tuh udah 5 jam tahu di Mobil loe ini—Mana lagi tuh Villa, loe yakin kita ngak kesasar atau something?" tanya Miho sambil menata rambutnya "Gue tahu loe buta arah Tris, Siapa tahu aja loe malah bawa kita muter-muter tanpa arah dan tujuan… Mana malem gini lagi, Ihh… Bikin merinding aja…" sahut Mio sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yee… Masih bagus loe ditampung disini daripada gue tending loe keluar, Alay…" jawab Duke miris

"Siapa yang loe bilang Alay, hah!" bentak Miho

"Loe, dasar Poni nyusahin!" jawab Duke menantang

Anzu dilain pihak hanya berdeham sambil menatap tajam keduanya dan secara instant kedua makhluk tersebut langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. "Loe yakin kita ada di jalan yang bener, Tris? Gue sih ngak ngeliat siapa-siapa di sekitar jalan ini daritadi…" ucap Anzu memandang keluar jendela

Tristan mengangguk "Yakin lah, lagian ini kan jalan pintas buat kita nyampe di Villa…" sahut Tristan

"Jalan pintas kok lama banget sih nyampenya, loe salah belok kali Tris!" sahut Miho

"Gue denger sih kalo milih jalan pintas ngak bener kayak gini nih terkadanga ada kesialan yang sering muncul…" sahut Duke dengan muka serem sambil ngeliatin jalan di luar "Kayak misalnya nih tempat kayak Kota Mati banget kan menurut kalian pada? Atau jangan-jangan ada hantu lagi yang keliaran di tempat ini—!"

**Bugh!**

"Jangan ngaco deh Duke, Loe mau nyumpahin kita kena sial gitu! Milih tempat yang bagus kek, kalo kita kena sial di tempat serem kayak gini kan gue jadi merinding mikirnya.." celoteh Miho sambil memandangi jalan yang sepi dari jendela dengan muka yang panic

"Hallah Mi, Loe percaya banget sih sama omongannya si Duke. Dia Cuma bisa ngomong doank a.k.a OMDO! Ngak usah dipercaya~" celoteh Anzu tenang "Lagian mana mungkin sih kayak begituan bakal terjadi di tempat gini…" tambahnya

"Hahaha~ Iya tuh bener—!" sahut Tristan sebelum kemudian Mobilnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba alias mogok di tengah jalan

"HA! Makan tuh OMDO! Omongan gue jadi kenyataan juga kan pada akhirnya" sahut Duke membalas

"Tris—Gimana sih, mobil loe kenapa? Masa mogok malah ditempat kayak begini lagi! Gue kan takut~" rengek Miho menggoncang bahu Tristan

Tristan menggeleng "Gue juga ngak tahu, seinget gue udah nge-cek nih mobil sebelum kita berangkat dan mesinnya masih fine-fine aja tuh…" sahutnya "Bentar deh gue cek dulu, Duke temenin gue…"

"Iyee…"

Duke dan Tristan-pun keluar dari Mobil dan mulai melakukan pengecekan dengan mesin mobil takut-takut terjadi sesuatu di dalem mesin Mobil yang bikin biang keladi mogoknya nih Mobil ditengah jalan, Sementara itu Miho dan Anzu masih menetap di dalam Mobil menunggu hasil kerja dari kedua cowok tersebut.

"Aneh, semuanya kondisinya bagus—Apa yang kurang sih?" gumam Tristan sambil memandangi Duke "Menurut loe gimana nih Duke?" tanyanya

"Gue juga mana tahu, Loe kira gue bisa bahasa mesin terus nanya ke Mobil lho kenapa mogok gitu?" sahutnya sebelum kemudian menambahkan dengan muka serem "Mungkin ada sesuatu di jalan ini yang bikin kita mogok Tris, Hantu penunggu jalan ini mungkin—!"

"Ah—Ngaco loe, Mana ada begituan di Zaman serba Metropolit begini sih.." elak Tristan sambil menggelengkan kepala

Anzu membuka jendela kaca mobilnya "Woy Guys, Jadi Gimana? Ketemu masalahnya apaan?" tanyanya

"Sayangnya kagak, ni Mobil aneh banget sumpah—Mesinnya masih bagus kenapa mesti Mogok…" komentar Tristan menjawab

Miho langsung menyerobot "Ini semua gara-gara loe sih Duke! Jadi kualat kan kita-kita semua gara-gara ucapan loe… Udah tinggalin aja Duke disini, pasti mobilnya lancar lagi deh…"

"Sembarangan ngomong loe Mika—Daripada gue mending loe aja yang disini sambil dikerubutin Tuyul yang diemin nih tempat biar tahu rasa loe…" ucap Duke menakut-nakuti

"T—tuyul… Anzu~ Miho takutt~" rengek Miho sambil meluk Anzu yang hanya bisa memutar bola mata

"Jadi solusi kita kayak gimana nih, ngak mungkin banget kita tidur di dalam mobil kan sampe nunggu pagi dateng?" ucap Anzu "Gimana kalo kita numpang di salah satu rumah para warga disini?" usulnya

"Hah—Numpang? Kita? Disini?" sontak Miho kaget sambil celingukan "Anzu~ Please deh, Loe ngak liat kita ada dimana? G—Gimana kalo Rumah yang kita tempatin itu pemiliknya orang yang ngak bener a.k.a Makhluk jadian gitu…"

"Hallah—Loe udah kemakan omongan si Duke, udah buruan turun dari mobil loe berdua—kita cari tempat yang cocok buat numpang. Untuk sementara nih Mobil kita tinggalin aja disini." ucap Tristan

Maka mau tidak mau Anzu dan Miho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil kemudian Tristanpun mengunci mobilnya dan memastikan kalau mobilnya akan aman-aman saja sementara ia tinggal disana selama 1 malam setelah itu Keempatnya kini tampat menelusuri perumahan di sekitar jalan yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan karena lampu-lampu rumah mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang menyala.

"Guys, Cuma perasaan gue doank ato kayaknya di rumah ini kagak ada penghuninya sama sekali?" ucap Anzu memulai "Kalo kayak gini kayaknya kita ngak bisa minta stay dah buat semalam ato nyari bantuan buat benerin mobil…"

Duke mengangkat bahunya "Hallah—Paling semuanya tuh pada capek makanya mereka sekarang lagi tidur. Coba aja loe ketok pintunya pasti ada yang nyautin nantinya…" sahut Duke

Miho memeluk tangannya dengan erat sambil memandangi sekitar yang sunyi dan senyap sebelum kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang lampunya masih menyala, sontak ia langsung menarik tangan Duke "Guys, yang satu ini lampunya masih nyala kok~" ucapnya girang sambil nunjuk rumah mungil itu

Anzu, Tristan dan Duke melihat kearah rumah yang ditunjukan Mio tersebut—memang benar Rumah tersebut masih menyala lampu depannya, tapi dengan sekeliling rumah yang terlihat menyeramkan kenapa sepertinya ada yang aneh ya dengan rumah yang satu ini?

"Err… Gimana yah? Kayaknya agak meyakinkan juga sih tuh Rumah…" sahut Tristan

"Kan—Kan, Miho gitu loh~" ucap Miho bangga "Ayo buruan kesana~ Mio udah capek nih!" sahut Miho menarik-narik Duke

"Buruan sih buruan tapi loe ngak usah narik tangan gue juga kali!" protes Duke yang diseret Mio menuju rumah tersebut sementara Anzu dan Tristan yang masih mengikuti di belakang mereka

Keempatnya hampir mendekati rumah itu tapi tiba-tiba seorang nenek aneh melintas di hadapan mereka mengenakan pakaian kebaya yang lusuh dan terlihat berjalan secara perlahan menggunakan tongkat.

"Kalian mau kemana,Nak?" tanya nenek itu dengan tatapan ramah

"Eh—Ya, kami mau cari tempat buat numpang semalam ini nek…" jawab Anzu sementara di sampingnya Miho dan Duke saling bisik-bisik dan yang dapat terdengar dari suara bisikan Duke adalah 'Buset, tuh Nenek nongol darimana sih' yang kemudian disusul dengan suara Mio 'Apaan sih, ngak usah sebegitunya kali'

Nenek itu mengangguk "Kebanyakan warga di sekitar sini pada tidak mau keluar malam—jadinya tempat ini sepi sekali kelihatannya.." ucapnya memulai sebelum kemudian "Kalian mau menginap di rumah sana itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik rumah mungil yang berada dekat disana

Tristan mengangguk "Ya, Nek—memangnya rumah itu punya siapa nek?" tanyanya

"Bukan punya Nenek—Tapi kalau kalian mau menginap disana itu keputusan kalian semua…" ucapnya pelan

Anzu dan Tristan memandangi Miho dan Duke "…Loe berdua yakin kita mau stay disana?" tanyanya

"Abisnya Cuma di rumah itu yang lampunya nyala…" jawab Miho "Miho kan takut gelap Tris…" tambahnya lagi

"Yah Gimana kalo kita nginep di rumah nenek tadi aja?" usul Anzu kemudian menoleh kedepan tidak melihat nenek itu kembali "K—Kemana tuh nenek barusan? Tadi masih ada di sini deh perasaan…" tambahnya

"J—Jangan-Jangan yang kita liat itu Hantu!" ucap Duke dengan muka pucat

"T—Tuh kan! Ngak baek disini terus—Ayo buruan masuk ke rumah aja deh… entar keburu ketemu yang lain lagi!" sahut Miho udah ketakutan

"D—Daripada gue ketemu sama Keluarga Hantu yang reunian mendingan kita cabut—!" ucap Tristan memulai

Keempat anak muda tersebut berlarian menuju rumah mungil tersebut, dan ketika mereka sampai di depan teras rumah tersebut berniat untuk mengetuk pintu—secara tiba-tiba pintu rumah tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit isi rumah yang kelihatan kosong dan tidap berpenghuni ini.

"…Kita coba masuk aja sama-sama…" ucap Tristan duluan yang kemudian memasuki rumah disusul dengan Anzu, Mio dan Duke mengekor dibelakangangnya layaknya kereta

"K—Kok rasanya lebih merinding yah di dalem sini…" komentar Anzu begitu melihat seisi rumah kini dipenuhi oleh boneka di berbagai sudut dan diatas meja juga di lemari

"Uh—Huh… K—Kayak diawasin gitu…" sambung Miho

"Kayaknya nih rumah sih punya kolektor boneka gitu…" sahut Duke memandangi semua koleksi boneka yang ada di rak besar itu "Saking cintanya dia ngebuat rumah ini terus narush semua koleksi dia disini…"tambahnya lagi

"Kalo dipikir bener juga sih yang Duke bilang, kayaknya nih rumah punya kolektor bonekaitu deh—agak serem emang tapi intinyakitangak sendirian juga kan di rumah kayak gini…" sahut Tristan

"Oh—Kalo gitu gue udah lega dengernya…" ucap Anzu menghela napas lega kemudian memandangi sekitar rumah

"G—Gue masih takut,nih—Kita keluar aja yuk…"sahut Miho masih memeluk tangan Anzu

"Yee—Ide siapajuga kita stay di Rumah ini, dasar penakut! Masih mending disini daripada loe diluar noh ketemu sama si Nene-Nenek tadi mau?"ucap Duke nakut-nakutin

Tristan menghela napas "Yaudah—Kita duduk aja bareng tuh di ruang tamu, adil kan? Ngak ada yang bakal ketakutan karena kita ramean di sana…" usulnya

Anzu mengangguk setuju begitu juga dengan Mio dan keempatnya dudukdi sofa lama ruang tamu berempat yang ternyata dipenuhi juga oleh boneka-boneka yang terletak di rantai dan juga atas meja. Di depan sofa tersebut terdapat sebuah televise usang yang kelihatannya ngak bisa digunakan lagi. Hening beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Mio beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"M—Miho mau kebelakang dulu, udah kebelet banget nih…" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Anzu "Anzu temenin Miho ya~ Ayoo-Ayooo" ucapnya

"Dasar anak cewek…" sahut Tristan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Nyusahin kan kalo bawa cewek…" tambah Duke menghela napas

Anzu dan Miho menelusuri ruangan di dalam rumah yang ternyata masih diselimuti oleh boneka-boneka yang bergeletakan disana-sini, bahkan di dapur juga tidak luput dengan boneka-boneka itu dan diperalatan masak juga ada boneka yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Keduanya mencari ruang kamar mandi dan mendapatinya berada di ruangan lainnyadi samping Dapur. Miho pun memasuki kamar mandi tersebut dengan Anzu yang sebagai bodyguard menjaga di depan pintu.

Karena bosan menunggu, Anzu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar toh Miho juga kalau sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keluar mengingat dia harus berdandan dulu di dalam sana. Ia memandangi boneka-boneka tersebut satu persatu, memang sangat menyeramkan tapi kalau dilihat sekalilagi kenyataannya semua boneka itu manis dan lucu. Sedang asyik melihat-lihat boneka-boneka yang ada sesosok bayangan melewati dirinya dari belakang membuat Anzu langsung terdiam karena mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati apapun kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lagi.

Dilain pihak, Miho kini tengah sibuk dengan ritual kamar mandinya dengan mencuci mukanya menggunakan sabun perawatan kulit yang ia bawa selama perjalanan. Kulit itu memang harus dirawat setiap saat kan? Hmm… Mio baru saja memandangi cermin melihati wajahnya yang baru saja selesai di basuh itu dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya sebelum kemudian tatapannya menjadi terbelalak ketika melihat sosok lain di samping cermin bersamanya.

'…**Kakak, kita main yuk…'**

"GYAAAAA~!" seru Miho berteriak kencang dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi berlarian keluar memeluk Anzu "ANZUUU~!" teriaknya histeris

"Kenapa sih? Loe kayak orang gila aja teriak-teriak Miho—!" ucap Anzu yang hampir sesak napas karena Mio memeluknya dengan erat

"G—Gue barusan liat penampakan! S—serem banget!" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Anzu diam sejenak memandangi Mio dengan tatapan yang mengatakan ia tidak percaya atau apapun itu sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya, "…Yang loe liat itu anak kecil, pake baju putih compang camping terus rambutnya nutupin wajahnya gitu?" ucap Anzu dengan napas tertahan

Miho mengerjapkan matanya "G—Gue ngak tahu juga sih kalo i—itu kayak begitu, T—Tapi kok loe bisa tahu sih?" tanyanya

"S—Soalnya…" ucap Anzu dengan mata terbelalak sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya menunjuk sesuatu "A—Ada di belakang loe…" tambahnya

…

…

…

Miho menolehkan wajahnya mendapati sosok itu kini berada dekat beberapa inchi lagi dengan dirinya sebelum kemudian langsung cepat berbalik berusaha menghindari dari tatapan sosok tersebut memandangi Anzu yang udah gelagapan ngak karuan.

'…**Kita main bareng yuk…'**ucapnya dengan nada mistis

Dan tidak perlu dibilang dua kali untuk menjawab, "GYAAAAAAA! KABURR!" seru keduanya langsung berlarian meninggalkan sosok tersebut jauh dibelakang mereka

…

…

"Tuh cewek dua kenapa sih, Teriak-teriak mulu dari tadi…" ucap Tristan sedikit kesal karena mimpinya baru saja terganggu oleh teriakan kedua makhluk perempuan yang katanya pergi ke toilet itu "Cuma ke Toilet aja berisiknya minta ampun…" tambahnya menoleh kebelakang dengan Duke disampingnya

"K—Kayaknya bukan Cuma itu doank deh tuh dua makhluk teriak histeris kayak gitu…" ucap Duke menelan ludah

"Maksud loe apaan? Mereka jatuh gitu terus teriak-teriak gaje kayak tadi?" tanya Tristan

"S—Soalnya mungkin aja kan mereka liat anak kecil aneh yang sekarang lagi ngeliatin kita—S-Super horror gitu…" sahut Duke udah keringet dingin

"Hah? Anak kecil—disini mana ada yang kayak begituan… Loe jangan nipu lagi deh sama cerita konyol loe itu Duke, liat-liat situasi napa kita ada di mana…" omel Tristan udah males dengerin cerita Duke

Duke menatap Tristan dengan wajah ketakutan "S—Suer, y-yang ini bukan gue yang bikin… L—Loe liat aja ke depan layar sono…" ucapnya menunjuk ke belakang

Tristan dan Duke menoleh kebelakang memandangi layar televisi yang entah kenapa sudah menyala ngak ada listrik sekalipun menampilkan sosok seorang anak kecil yang melambaikan tangannya membawa sebuah boneka dengan menatap keduanya tajam.

**GLEK!**

"GAAAAAHHH!" keduanya langsung meloncati sofa dan berlarian ngak tentu arah sampai keduanya bertemu dengan Anzu dan Mio di tengah dapur yang terlihat sama ketakutannya dengan mereka

"L—Loe barusan liat ngak!" ucap Anzu ketakutan

"L—Liat sih L—Liat…" ucap Tristan terbata-bata

"Guys kita keluar aja deh mendingan! Tempat ini udah ngak aman lagi deh—balik aja ke mobil…" rengek Miho

"G—Gue setuju sama loe, alay… L—Lagian G-Gue juga ogah disini sama si tuh…" ucap Duke menunjuk sosok di depan mereka

Gadis itu ternyata sudah muncul dihadapan mereka lagi **'…Kakak main bareng yuk…'**

"LARIIII—!"seru semuanya kompak sambil berlarian keluar dari rumah tersebut layaknya orang gila kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan sebagainya dan buru-buru kembali kedalam mobil mereka, salah satu tempat yang aman untuk situasi seperti ini

Begitu Tristan membuka kunci mobil, semuanya langsung berhamburan memasuki ke dalam mobil dengan terengah-engah sambil buru-buru menutup pintu mobil dan menutup kaca jendela rapat-rapat.

"G—Gila! Ngak salah liat kan? Yang barusan itu kayak nyata banget!" komentar Tristan "Sebenarnya tuh tempat apaan sih!" ucapnya lagi dengan keringat dingin

"M—Mana gue tahu, Loe sih Miho—Haduh, kayaknya gue bakal mimpi buruk deh…" sahut Duke kewalahan

"Dih bukan salah Miho juga kali—Lagian tuh hantu aja yang datengnya tiba-tiba…" ucap Mio menyahut

"P—Pokoknya kita harus cepet keluar dari sini…" ucap Anzu

"Ngomong sih gampang, nih gue lagi nyoba nyalain mobil nih—!" ucap Tristan mencoba untuk menyalakan mobilnya yang tadinya mogok dan ogah untuk meyala

**Brrmm! Brmm! Brmm!**

Pada akhirnya justru disaat diperlukan mobil dengan ajaib menyala dan keempat orang itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena kini mobil tengah sepenuhnya membawa mereka menjauh dari tempat yang menyeramkan itu.

"Lain kali udahan deh loe nyari jalan pintas lagi ke Villa loe itu…" ucap Anzu sedikit kesal "Adanya kita juga ketiban sial tadi…"

"Ya—Siapa juga yang ngak kapok kalo ternyata kita ketemu begituan…" sahut Tristan enteng

"Akhirnya jadi lega semuanya deh…" ucap Miho bersandar di kursinya

"Haah—pokoknya gue mau ti…" ucapan Duke tergantung ketika ia mencoba untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sesuatu tampak mengganjal punggungnya, tangannya menarik sesuatu keluar yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebuah boneka cantik berambut pirang

"Imut banget~ Loe dapet dari mana tuh Boneka?" tanya Miho memandangi boneka tersebut

"Seinget gue—gue ngak pernah bawa boneka ke mobil ini…" ucap Duke memulai kemudian memandangi Anzu "Ni puny aloe kali Anz…" ucapnya

"E—Enak aja! Gue bukan anak kecil lagi kali—ngapain gue bawa boneka segala…" elak Anzu

"Miho juga ngak bawa boneka Miho…" sahut Miho polos

"Ya—terus itu boneka siapa donk…" ucap Tristan memulai

'**Itu boneka saya…'** ucap sebuah suara yang familiar membuat semuanya merinding dan juga tercengang mendengarnya apalagi Mio dan Anzu yang tiba-tiba mematung memandangi siapa yang kini tengah duduk di tengah-tengah mereka

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak keempatnya bersamaan

'**Sekali kau memasuki tempat itu, kau tidak akan pernah terlepas dari dia… Dia akan selalu mengikutimu dibalik tatapan polos para boneka yang mengawasi gerak-gerikmu kemanapun kau berada…'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

**.**

**© Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

'_**To show you still there…Watching me…Wanting me… I can feel you around—Feeling you… Loving you… I know I found you somehow. Haunting you, I can smell you alive with your heart pounding in my head—sealing Me, Graving me… Watching me… Wanting me…'—**__Evanescence_

_Tak seorangpun dapat melihat dirinya, tak seorangpun dapat merasakan keadaannya—dia sama sekali tidak terlihat dan tidak pernah bisa dirasakan, layaknya angin ia selalu berpergian kesana dan kemari mengikuti arah yang ia tuju. Menunggu saat yang tepat baginya untuk bisa menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya._

* * *

_**High School Main Building**_

* * *

Hari terakhir berada di sekolah sebelum Liburan Semester dimulai—dan Para siswa kini sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini dan melakukan segudang acara yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu Liburan yang panjang ini.

"…Jadi loe semua belum ada rencana buat liburan kali ini?" tanya Duke sambil menyandar ke kursinya

Miho mengangguk di sampingnya "Abisnya—Mau liburan gimana tetep aja kan yang namanya liburan itu ngabisi duit, Miho sih kayaknya Cuma bisa lumutan deh di dalem rumah guys~" sunggutnya dengan muka yang cemberut

Tristan menghela napas "Gue juga kayaknya lagi senasib sama kalian—Bokap gue ngambil mobil gue buat dipake Dinas ke Luar Kota, Nyokab gue malah asik liburan sama Ibu-Ibu RT sekalian di Resort dan tinggalah gue ng-Stuck di rumah tanpa tahu apa yang perlu gue lakuin…" jelas Tristan

Duke menepuk bahu Tristan "Yang namanya Dunia itu ngak adil banget, Bro…" ucapnya dengan nada Dramatis

Tristan mengangguk dan kedua pemuda itu kini kembali meratapi nasib mereka sebelum kemudian Anzu datang memasuki kelas.

"Loe bertiga lagi ngapain sih? Meratapi kisah kayak filim Jalinan Kasih gitu?" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang sebelum kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Miho "So—Kalian ada rencana kagak buat liburan kali ini? Gue kagak ada rencana apa-apa jadi gue ikut planning sama kalian…"

"Anz, Loe kagak bisa ngeliat kita-kita lagi pada meratapi nasib karena ngak bisa mendapat planning liburan yang kita harepin?" sahut Duke merentangkan tangannya "Lihatlah para orang Hopeless ini—Gimana punya planning? Kendaraan aja kagak ada—kita mau nyeker gitu? Duit juga lagi sekarat—kalo Dunia membuat ketetapan Daun adalah alat pembayaran yang sah gue baru rela nyabutin daun taneman Nyokab gue buat liburan di Resort penuh cewek seksi deh—!"

**PLAK!**

Sebelum Duke sempat berceloteh lebih jauh Miho langsung menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"ADAW—Woi, Alay! Loe kira-kira napa sih mukulnya, gimana kalo pesona gue ilank gara-gara pipi gue mendadak ngembung kayak adonan kue!" protes Duke mengelus pipinya

Miho mendengus "Ngak usah sok bermutu deh loe—Dasar cowok gadungan, Ngak~Pernah~Laku! Di obral aja pasti ngak bakal ada yang mau sama loe—!"

"Wah, ngajakin ribut nih satu—Emang kayak loe, Sorry men—gue ini tipe orang pengaet cewek-cewek… seluruh cewek yang deket sama gue langsung terpesona karena apa? Karena gue berkarisma~" jelas Duke

Anzu memutar bola mata "Adanya juga loe bakal dilempar ke Tong sampah sama mereka karena loe cuman ngehalangin pemandangan doank—!"

Miho memotong sambil menunjuk Duke dengan bangga "HA—Setuju! Loe itu kan SAMPAH-nya Masyarakat~" ucapnya sambil bersorak-sorak

"Kali gini ngak lepel derajat gue disamain sama sampah—!"

Tristan menghela napas sebelum memotong diskusi aneh ini "Jadi—Intinya kita sama sekali ngak punya planning buat Liburan kali ini…" ucapnya memulai "Kecuali kalo gue bisa numpang ke Rumah si Duke buat main PS bareng…"

"Sorry Bro, Nyokab gue baru aja nyita PS gue—jadi kayaknya kita ngak bisa begadang deh buat mainin kaset 7 sins…" sahut Duke menghela napas

"Yah… berarti kita nunggu jamuran aja di dalem rumah—" sungut Anzu

Tanpa disadari sebuah suara kini terdengar "Gimana kalau kalian ikut acara Liburan sama kami berdua aja?" tawar suara tersebut dengan ramah

Keempat orang tersebut langsung menoleh secara instan kepada si pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Atem Sennen, seorang Kapten Basket yang terkenal di Sekolah dan di sampingnya kini berdiri Seto Kaiba, cowok ganteng dan cool sekaligus andalah Klub Kimia. Keduanya adalah siswa popular di Sekolah dan kedua orang tersebut berdiri dihadapan…

"KYAAAA~" jerit Miho kegirangan sekaligus jingkrak-jingkrak sambil mengelilingi kedua murid popular tersebut dengan senang sementara ketiga orang teman dibelakangnya hanya menggeleng kepala saja "Atem-Kun dan Seto-Kun ada di depanku~ Ini pasti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan~ Oh, Akhirnya masa-masa penantianku—mmph!" ucapan Miho keputus lantaran Duke berhasil mengamankan suasana dengan membekep mulut Miho

"Hahaha—Udah lupain aja ucapan Anak Alay yang satu ini…" ucap Duke tertawa miris sambil menyeret Miho kembali ke tempat duduknya

Tristan menaikan alis "Tumben banget orang popular kayak kalian nawarin kita buat ikut liburan—well maksudnya—Yah, jarang aja gitu…" ucap Tristan "Anyway, emangnya kalian mau Liburan kemana?" tanyanya

Atem mengangkat bahu "Well—Awalnya kami berempat mau ngabisin waktu di Villa deket perkebunan punya Keluarga gue, tapi Yami kayaknya udah dimutasi duluan sama Nyokab buat nemenin dia Tour Travel gitu sama kumpulan ibu-ibu yang lain terus Bakura justru udah ada di Pegunungan Swedia lagi seneng-senengnya berburu…" jelas Atem "Karena kayaknya kurang seru aja kalo kita berdua yang pergi jadi ada baiknya kita juga ngajak yang lain ikut—dan kebetulan kita ngedenger kalian masih belum punya rencana buat Liburan kali ini. So…"

Anzu sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tawaran Atem barusan tapi terpotong seketika oleh Miho yang langsung mengenggam tangan Atem—entah sejak kapan tuh cewek bisa melepaskan diri dari bekepan si Duke.

"Terima kasih atas penawarannya Atem-Kun~ Kita pasti bakal setuju kok~ Kita semua pasti bisa menghabisakan liburan yang menyenangkan~" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar memandangi Atem yang mendadak menjadi sedikit merinding melihatnya sehingga dirinya hanya tertawa nervous saja

Dilain pihak Seto yang disampingnya berdeham "Baiklah—Kami akan menjemput kalian di Town Hall jam 8 pagi…" ucapnya sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi

Atem tersenyum "Well—Kalo gitu sampai ketemu besok…" ucapnya sambil berusaha keras melepas cengkraman tangan Miho sebelum selanjutnya mengikuti Seto

"KYAAAA~ Liburan bersama dua orang Populerrr~ Ini hari terbahagia buatku~" ucap Miho sambil berseru senang

Anzu hanya menghela napas "Well—jadi kita terima aja tawaran nginep di Villa karena si Miho udah terlanjur bilang ke Atem kita bakal ikut…" ucapnya memulai

"Hahahaha~ Yee juga sih, siapa juga yang mau ngelewatin liburan gratis di Villa orang kaya dan popular Cuma-Cuma…" ucap Tristan mengangguk setuju

"Si Alay bikin malu aja—Pantesan aja loe kagak laku-laku, liat muka loe aja si Atem kayaknya udah ketakutan gitu bakal dikulitin buat jadi keset rumahan sama loe… ckckckck" decak Duke

Miho mengembungkan pipinya "Loe ngomong gitu karena loe ngiri kan~ Fuuh~ Liburan kayak gini pokoknya Miho haru usaha keras…" ucapnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan mantap

Ketiga orang tersebut hanya cengo memandangi Mio yang tiba-tiba auranya berubah jadi kayak prajurit yang udah bertekad buat pergi ke Medan pertempuran. Sambil mengacungkan salah satu tangannya dan menunjuk langit-langit atap Kelas dengan salah satunya lagi di kepalkan Miho dengan lantangnya melanjutkan "Jadi atau Jadi di Masa Depan! Pokoknya Miho harus usaha buat bikin kedua orang itu CINTA mati sama Miho terus-terus kita berdua bakal menikah terus Honeymoon terus lagi—"

**GUBRAK!**

"Jadi itu Maksudnya~" ucap Tristan dan Anzu bersamaan

"ITU CUMA BULLSHIT—NGAK, NGAK MUNGKIN! DUNIA KIAMAT—HANCURR!" seru Duke instant

"BISA AJA—Pokoknya MIHO BAKALAN KELUARIN JURUS MIHO~ ATEM-KUN ato ngak SETO-KUN pasti bakal jadi CALON SUAMI Miho~" ucap Miho keuh-keuh sambil mengandai-andai kehidupan pernikahan dengan kedua orang popular itu

"…Kayaknya otaknya udah ngak waras lagi tuh si Miho…" cerocos Tristan

Anzu menggelengkan kepalanya "Hadeehh—Percuma aja dia ngarep jadi calon suami, Seto aja udah punya pacar dan ngak mungkin lagi kalo Atem masih single…"

* * *

_**Town Hall, 8 A.M**_

* * *

Kini semuanya tengah berkumpul di Town Hall dengan Mobil mewah Seto yang nantinya akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan untuk menghabiskan liburan, sebelum berangkat para anak laki-laki kini sedang menaruh tas-tas di dalam bagasi dan mengecek kondisi Mobil agar tidak mogok mendadak ditengah perjalanan nanti. Sungguh mengejutkan bagi Miho yang sudah mengenakan pakaian serba imut dan manis ditambah dengan rambut yang sudah ditata dengan lucunya itu begitu mengetahui Seto Kaiba membawa Pacarnya yang tidak lain adalah cewek Blonde bernama Joey Wheeler.

"Harapanku kini sudah sirna~" ratap Miho sambil mundung di pojokan begitu melihat Joey dan Seto begitu akrab meskipun keduanya bertengkar mulut melulu karena hal yang sepele

Anzu menghela napas "Kan udah gue bilang percuma loe ngarepin—!" belom selesai Anzu memberikan ceramah

Miho sudah langsung bergejolak dan bangkit lagi dari state mundungnya "Yosh—Berarti Atem-Kun mungkin satu-satunya calon masa depan Miho selanjutnya! Miho harus dapetin Atem-Kun!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melihat Atem yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar dengan pintu mobil terlihat santai "Atem-Kun~" panggil Miho sambil berjalan menuju tempat Atem berada meninggalkan Anzu yang hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, udah pulih cepet banget, sekarang dapet mangsa lain buat diburu…

Bener-bener ngak tahu kapok…

Setelah persiapan sudah dianggap benar-benar beres, kelompok tersebut kini tengah bersiap dan akan segera memasuki mobil. Kursi depan akan diisi oleh Seto dan Atem—tampaknya Seto menyuruh Joey untuk menempati kursi belakang bersama dengan para gadis lainnya, selain itu bisa gawat juga kalau keduanya masih bertengkar mulut saat mengemudi. Sama saja membiarkan malaikat maut menerobos jurang saat di jalan pegunungan—sementara di belakangnya akan diisi oleh Tristan dan juga Duke dan kursi belakangnya lagi akan diisi oleh Anzu, Miho dan juga Joey sendiri.

"Semuanya udah lengkap kan? Ngak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Atem memandangi semuanya dibelakang

"Ngak dong~" sahut semuanya dengan semangat

"Well—Saatnya berangkat!" ucapnya dengan semangat sambil bersandar dengan tenang di kursi penumpang sementara Seto mulai menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya menuju tempat tujuan.

~Skip Time~

Perjalanan yang mulus, Ngak kejebak macet yang bisa ngabisin waktu berjam-jam dan sama sekali ngak TIJEL a.k.a Tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya—Hanya dengan menempuh waktu kurang lebih 4 setengah jam kini para rombongan hampir sampai di depan Villa milik Keluarga Atem a.k.a Sennen property. Pertama mereka bisa melihat hamparan kebun yang berhektar-hektar luasnya di sisi kanan dan kiri yang ditanami dengan berbagai variasi seperti kebun teh, sayuran, pohon buah, dan bunga-bunga khas pegunungan lainnya sedang dibudidayakan di dalam perkebunan disini tentunya menambah besar masukan profit Keluarga Sennen kali ini.

Akhirnya Mobil pun berhenti disebuah Villa megah yang dipenuhi dengan kebun bunga mawar biru di halamannya yang luas. Tampak dua orang maid dan seorang kepala pelayan kini tengah berdiri di depan Villa tersebut menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda…" ucap mereka sambil membungkuk hormat ketika Atem melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, Atem hanya tersenyum kecil saja

"Oh,ya kenalkan ini para Maid yang sudah bertugas lama menjaga Villa ini… Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu kalian bisa meminta bantuan dari mereka…" ucap Atem sebelum kemudian memandangi sekitar Villa "Well—sepertinya tempat ini tidak berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu…" tambahnya

Semuanya kini mengambil kembali perlengkapan dan tas mereka dari dalam bagasi dan berjalan memasuki Villa dimana para Maid dan Kepala Pelayan akan menunjukan kamar mereka masing-masing sekaligus melihat seisi Villa dari dalam sementara Atem masih ada di luar Villa terlalu malas untuk masuk kedalam Villa tersebut. Mata Crymsonnya memandangi bunga-bunga mawar yang kini tengah bermekaran di halaman Villa, begiu banyak bunga mawar yang bermekaran di halaman Villa ini. Menghela napas sejenak, Atem menggandeng tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki Villa.

Sesosok tampak melewati dibelakangnya membuat Atem menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh kebelakang tidak mendapati apa-apa. Menaikan sebelah alisnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Villa. Mungkin hanya pemikirannya saja kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah melintasinya tadi…

Ketika sosok Atem kini sudah memasuki Villa, samar-samar tampak sepasang kaki putih pucat kini tengah berjalan perlahan diatas tanah tanpa mengenakan alas apapun ketika semilir angin berhembus membuat sebagian kelopak mawar biru beterbangan sesuai dengan arah angin yang menghempasnya.

Sosok itu menghilang kembali entah kemana…

"WHOA~ Luas banget~" ucap Miho dan juga Joey sambil berdecak kagum melihat ruang dalam Villa yang begitu luas dengan berbagai interior yang tidak terlalu mencolok menambah suasana di dalam sangatlah nyaman.

Duke dan Seto hanya berdecak dibelakang kedua gadis Hyper yang satu ini, keduanya malah tidak bisa diam mengitari kesana dan kemari melihat objek-objek yang menjadi pajangan Villa layaknya bocah yang ngak tahu malu a.k.a bermuka batu.

"…Nah, Kamar tamu ada di lantai dua untuk para wanita bisa menempati Kamar yang ada di lantai bawah…" ucap salah satu maid menjelaskan kepada semuanya "Oh, ya kalau kalian ingin mandi ada shower di dalam Kamar masing-masing atau kalian juga bisa memakai Pemandian air panas yang ada di belakang Villa…" tambahnya

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh minta snack atau semacamnya?" ucap Joey sambil tercengir

Seto mendengus disampingnya "Loe itu selalu menanyakan makanan disaat pertama seperti ini, dasar karung makanan…"

Joey menatap Seto dengan tajam "Apa hah—Dasar kantung uang egois tidak berguna, Loe itu ngak ada hak untuk membuat hasrat makanan gue menurun—!" ucapan joey terputus

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak usah melayani orang menyusahkan yang satu ini—!"

"APA! Katakan itu sekali lagi—JAMUR SIALAN!"

"Mulut bawel—!"

"MUKA TEMBOK!"

Baik Anzu, Tristan, dan Duke yang ada di belakang hanya bisa sweatdropped saja melihat adegan perkelahian mulut tersebut sementara Miho sedikit down melihat kemesraan pasangan Joey dan Seto yang satu ini.

"Oi, Oi—Kalian berdua… Lebih baik simpan saja perdebatan itu nanti setelah kita beres-beres…" sahut Atem memulai melerai kedua pasangan tersebut sebelum lebih jauh berdebat kemudian memandangi para maid

"Makan malamnya akan siap beberapa saat lagi, Kami akan memberitahukannya jika semuanya sudah tersaji—Selamat beristirahat, Tuan Muda dan semuanya…" ucap para Maid sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelompok tersebut

Setelah ditinggalkan, Atem, Seto bersama para anak laki-laki lainnya menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai dua menuju Kamar mereka sementara para anak perempuan ditinggal di bawah untuk mencari kamar mereka sendiri. Sepertinya dari yang dilihat sebelunya, ketiga anak perempuan ini justru sibuk menelusuri Villa terimakasih atas usulan Miho disusul dengan Joey bersamanya dan seperti biasa Anzu terpaksa mengikuti kemauan keduanya itu.

"Oh ya, Gimana kalo kita main kartu sambil nunggu jam makan dateng?" usul Duke sambil memperlihatkan kartu yang ia bawa "Lumayan sambil ngabisin waktu—" tawarnya

Seto menatap kartu tersebut sebelum "Huh—Boleh, Gue mau main asal ada yang dipertaruhin diatas meja…" ucapnya simple

Tristan mengangkat alisnya "Maksudnya kayak Poker gitu—Wah, Boleh tuh! Gue ikutan!" ucapnya dengan semangat

"Hahaha—Boleh-Boleh, Gue ngak akan kalah selama gue masih menyandang julukan Raja Poker ditangan gue~" ucap Duke dengan seringaian sambil membusungkan dadanya bangga "Gue taruhin uang jajan gue 3 bulan ini~" tambahnya lagi

"Tem—Loe mau ikutan kagak?" ajak Tristan pada Atem yang daritadi diem doank

Atem menengok kearah Tristan "Gue ngak ikutan—Entah kenapa badan gue rasanya capek banget jadi gue Istirahat aja di dalem kamar." Ucapnya

"Yeh—Kagak seru nih si Atem…" ucap Duke kemudian "Okeh—Kite kumpul di kamar si Tristan aje! Gue pasti menang—Bwahahahahahhaa~" ucapnya semangat sambil duluan jalan ke kamar Tristan diikuti Seto dan si pemilik kamar di belakang meninggalkan Atem yang masih berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya

**Tert…**

Atem menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik melihat kebelakang, Perasaannya atau ada yang barusan melewatinya? Menghela napas pelan Atem meraih knob pintu dan memutarnya perlahan…

**Cklik…**

Begitu pintu terbuka, Atempun menyalakan lampu ruangan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan ranjang besar ditengahnya. Beberapa rak buku dan sofa yang empuk juga ada di dalamnya. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada yang berubah, itulah pemikiran Atem sebelum memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa pikir apa-apa lagi Atem hanya meletakan tasnya begitu saja diatas lantai sebelum kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang yang empuk, merasakan nyamannya seprai dan wangi bantal yang merilekskan dengan instant Atem langsung menutup matanya dan terlelap begitu saja.

Semilir angin perlahan merembes melalui jendela yang terbuka di kamar Atem, angin dingin mulai menerpa ruangan tersebut. Sepasang kaki kini melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Tangannya yang putih pucat itu perlahan meraba wajah yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Kelopak mawar bertebaran entah darimana mereka berasal mengotori lantai kamar dan juga ranjang memberikan aroma mawar yang begitu menyengat di dalam ruangan ini.

Sementara itu, ketiga wanita yang kini tengah selesai dengan aktivitas mereka menelusuri Villa berniat untuk menuju dapur meminta segelas minuman untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan mereka yang sudah kering dan haus.

"Bi, boleh ngak kita minta air dingin atau ngak Jus yang seger gitu—soalnya Miho udah haus banget nih, suara Miho juga udah serek…" ucap Miho meminta

Salah satu Maid mengangguk "Gimana kalo Bibi bikini Es Jeruk aja buat kalian berempat?" tawarnya dengan ramah

"Horee~ Es Jeruk ngak apa-apa deh, kan Jeruk banyak mengandung Vitamin C dan bagus buat Miho~" ucap Miho seneng

Anzu menaikan alis "Berempat—Tapi Bi, Kita kan Cuma bertiga disini…" ucap Anzu meralat perkataan Bibi barusan sambil menunjuk satu persatu dari Miho, dirinya dan juga Joey "Cuma tiga kan, Bi?" tambahnya

Si Maid itu tampaknya sangat kebingungan pasalnya barusan ia melihat sosok wanita lain yang berdiri di belakang Anzu dan juga Joey—Apa dia salah lihat atau gimana, ya? Sudah jelas wanita itu ada di belakang Anzu dan Joey saat ini…

"Eh, Tapi tadi ada temen Non yang barusan aja berdiri di belakang—!"

"Halla, Bibi pasti udah kecapean nih bikin Makan Malemnya makanya jadi ngelantur…" ucap Joey "Lha kan udah jelas Cuma ada 3 cewek yang ikut disini Bi~" ucapnya

"Miho juga baru nyadar—emang tambahan satu lagi dapet darimana Bi? Perasaan yang cewek Cuma ada 3 deh di rombongan yang ikut disini…" ucap Miho sambil bertopang dagu

"Tapi tadi Bibi kayak ada lihat cewek gitu di belakang Non—!"

"Pasti bibi kecapean—Ngak usah dipikirin Bi, emang kalo orang kecapean itu bisa berhalusinasi yang macem-macem… yaudah kita tungguin di ruang tamu yah, Bi~" ucap Joey menerangkan

Dan ketiganya meninggalkan dapur dan juga Maid yang masih terlihat kebingungan itu menuju Ruang Tamu untuk menonton Televisi.

"Joey, loe ngak ngerasa ada yang aneh gitu sama Bibi barusan—Emang bener,kan kalo kita Cuma ada bertiga di Villa ini…" ucap Anzu memulai duduk di sofa bersama dengan Joey dan Miho dengan layar TV yang menyala di hadapan mereka menampilkan gambar film Spongebob yang sedang diputar "Gue heran deh sama cewek yang diliat Bibi barusan itu—!"

"Udah ah Anz~ Loe mah bikin takut orang aja, kan udah jelas si Bibi itu lagi kecapean jadi wajar aja jadi berkunang-kunang gimana gitu pas lihat kita yang aturan bertiga tapi dibilang berempat~" ucap Miho "Miho takut ah kalo Anzu mikirnya ke segi mistik gimana gitu—Iih, kan serem… Apalagi pas Liburan kita yang kayak gini…" komentarnya

"…Guys, bukannya mau merusak suasana sih—Tapi bisa ngak kalian ngak usah duduk yang mepet-mepetan kayak gini…" ucap Joey memulai "Tempat gue jadi sempit kayak gini kalo mepet-mepet gitu duduknya…" tambahnya lagi

"Er…Joey, bukannya justru loe yang nyempitin tempat gue? Geser sedikit napa—!" ucap Anzu memulai merasa tempatnya makin lama makin menyempit

"Kalo bisa geser sih geser Anz—Tapi masalahnya gue udah di pojok banget nih, kalo geser ya udah pasti gue jatoh lah… adanya jug aloe yang geser gih…" ucap Joey memulai

"Kalo gue bisa sih gue udah geser… Tapi—!"

"Kalo geser lagi Miho entar jadi keripik lagi—kegiles gitu… kan kasihan Miho yang udah sempit di pojok daritadi…" celoteh Miho

Ketiganya diam sejenak sebelum Anzu membuka mulut kembali "J—Joey…" ucap Anzu memulai

"…Y—Ye?" ucap Joey menjawab

"Loe bilang loe duduk di pojok kan barusan?" tanya Anzu

"Ho—Oh…" sahutnya lagi

Anzu tampak menelan ludah sebelum kemudian membuka mulut kembali "T—Terus siapa dong yang duduk di…S-samping K-kita berdua?"

"M—Miho kali—!"

"Hellow—Miho kan duduknya disamping Anzu di pojok…" sahut Miho dipojokan

"K—Kalo bukan Miho s-siapa donk—!"

Ketiganya menelan ludah sebelum menengok ke samping mendapati sosok bergaun putih dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya duduk di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga, kulitnya putih pucat dan terasa sangat dingin.

…

…

…

"GYAAAAAAAA~!" teriak ketiganya spontan langsung berlarian menjauh dari sofa ke dapur kembali tapi langsung berhenti segera ketika ketiganya hampir saja menabrak sang Maid yang kini sudha membawa nampan yang berisi minuman untuk mereka

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dengan bingung

"K—Kita habis ngeliat sesuatu yang b-BURUK banget Bi!" ucap Miho lebay dengan tubuh yang gemetaran "S—SEREM BANGET BIBI!" tambahnya lagi

"B—Bener tuh Bi, K—Kita nge-ngeliat yang di-dibilang Bibi barusan!" sahut Joey "E—Emangnya Villa ini berhantu yah, Bi?"

Si Maid yang tidak tahu menahu hanya menaikan alis "Kalian ini bicara apa—Kami sebagai pengurus Villa sama sekali ngak pernah melihat keanehan selama di Villa ini, jangankan Hantu bahkan dedemitpun tidak pernah ada di dalam Villa ini…" jelasnya sambil menghela napas "Mungkin kalian lagi kecapean karena dari perjalanan yang panjang menuju ke Villa ini…"

"Haduuh—Bibi, Kita tuh beneran liat Bi! Face to Face lagi!" ucap Joey "Masa Bibi ngak percaya sih—!"

"K—Kata Bibi, disini beneran ngak ada penampakan Hantu atau dedemit semacamnya gitu?" tanya Anzu sambil menelan ludah

"Benar… Kalian mungkin Cuma berhalusinasi karena kelelahan…" sahut si Maid itu sambil mengangguk yakin

Miho mengangkat salah satu tangannya sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Joey "T—Terus yang dibelakang Bibi itu siapa donk…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar

"Eh… Yang dibelakang…" ucap si Maid itu sambil menoleh kebelakang

Tampak sosok bergaun putih itu sekarang berdiri di hadapan si Maid yang langsung tepaku ketakutan sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi minuman ke lantai dengan tatapan yang shock melihat sosok itu lalu pingsan begitu saja.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak ketiganya kembali sambil berlarian menuju lantai atas mencoba mencari perlindungan

…

…

…

"Okeh… Ini kartu selanjutnya…" ucap Tristan membuka kartu keempat yang ternyata ada King Hearts "Ada yang ingin menaikan harga profit—Ayo yang beruntung…." Ucapnya lagi dengan cengiran khas layaknya seorang Bandar Judi sejati

"Cih—Gue taruhin 800 yen!" sahut Duke dengan kesal menyerahkan duit recehan berjumblah 800 yen ke tengah-tengah tumpukan duit yang sudah terkumpul selama permainan

Seto masih dalam posisi tenang melihat kartu di tangannya sebelum kemudian dengan entengnya mengeluarkan selembar duit berkisar 10.000 yen dan meletakannya dengan tumpukan duit yang lainnya.

Sambil komat-kamit membaca mantra Duke melihat Tristan kini sudah bersiap membuka kartu terakhir yang akan menentukan nasibnya dalam permainan ini, menelan ludah dan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan matang pada akhirnya…

"ROYAL FLUSH!" ucap Seto dengan bangga sambil memperlihatkan kartunya yang ternyata memenangkan pertaruhan kali ini

"TIDAAAKKKK—DUIT JAJAN GUE SELAMA LIBURAN DITAMBAH TENGGAT! TIDAKKKKK!" ratap Duke sambil mundung memandangi kekalahan beserta sakit hati telah kehilangan uang dalam jumblah besar

Tristan menghela napas "Dasar loe bego—udah tahu kartu loe jelek bukannya FOLD daritadi…" sahut Tristan

"TAPI KALO GUE FOLD SAYANG DONK KARTU GUE—ADA AS-nya PULA!" protes Duke membela

"PERCUMA AJA ADA AS KALO NGAK BISA NGALAHIN ROYAL FLUSH—!" sahut Tristan kembali

Sementara keduanya ribut-ribut mempermasalahkan kartu Seto tengah asyik menghitung duit yang ia dapatkan selama pertandingan—lumayan-lumayan liburan kali ini ia bisa mendapatkan uang dengan gampang. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan judi seperti ini—kecuali sepupunya yang satu itu, che dia memang punya keberuntungan yang kadang tidak bisa di prediksikan.

"GGAAAAAHHHHH~!" terdengar suara teriakan melengking

Tristan, Duke dan Seto terdiam sunyi memastikan suara teriakan yang sepertinya terdengar seperti suara Anzu, Miho dan juga Joey di bawah.

"Che—Paling mereka membuat perabotan rumah hancur lagi…" sahut Seto cuek

"Tiada hari tanpa teriakan dari seorang cewek setiap saat…" sahut Duke lagi

"Gue heran kenapa mereka bisa teriak-teriak kayak begitu tanpa malau ini dimana…" tambah Tristan sambil menepok jidadnya

"Gimana kalo kita cek aja—Bisa gawat kalo si Alay bikin Villa orang kacau, entar kita malah dituntut ganti rugi sama si Atem lagi…" sahut Duke sambil berjalan menuju pintu hendak membuka pintu tersebut sebelum dengan instan pintu tersebut terbuka dan hampir saja mengenai wajah Duke kalau ia berjarak lebih dekat lagi dengan pintu tadi, dengan instan Duke mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang yang ternyata adalah gerakan yang samngat bodoh karena ia terjatuh meniban Tristan pada akhirnya.

**GUBRAK!**

"ALAY—SIALAN! LOE PADA NGAPAIN SIH BUKA PINTU YANG BENER NAPA!" protes Duke sambil meringis kesakitan sementara Tristan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya barusan

"I—INI TUH GAWAT BANGET TEMEN-TEMEN!" sahut Miho

"Gawat-Gawat, adanya juga LOE YANG GAWAT PONI GILA—VILLA ORANG NIH!" sahut Duke

"MIHO NGAK PEDULI POKOKNYA GAWAT BANGET DEH!" protes Miho sambil ngejambak rambut Duke

Seto hanya mengernyitkan alis melihat pintu yang knobnya hampir rusah gara-gara barusan, Untungnya Atem tidak akan menuntut ganti rugi soal kecil kayak begini tapi…

"Kalian bertiga kenapa sih, panik-panik kayak orang gila aja…" sahut Tristan melirik Anzu

"Gini—Loe pasti ngak bakal percaya kalo gue bilang ada Hantu yang ngediemin nih Villa…" ucap Anzu memulai

"Bener! Barusan kita ngeliat dengan mata sendiri—Ada hantu beneran di dalam Villa ini!" sahut Joey

Dengan tampang bego dan batunya ketiga makhluk bernama Seto, Duke dan Tristan hanya menatap pokerface kepada kegiga gadis yang berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu di depan mereka saat ini.

"Haa?" ucap ketiganya keuh-keuh "Hantu?"

"IYA! HANTU!" seru ketiga cewek ngak mau kalah

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHA"

Baik Tristan, Duke dan Seto tertawa dengan lebar dan puas mendengar hal tersebut sementara Joey, Anzu dan Miho yang merasa tidak dimengerti hanya menatap kesal ketiga lelaki keras kepala itu.

"Hantu—Loe bertiga bisaan aja bercandanya, mana mungkin ada Hantu di tempat berkelas kayak begini…" sahut Duke sambil tertawa "Mata loe bertiga kudu di periksa dulu kali tuh…"

"Bener-Bener… Lagian ngak lucu juga ada Hantu di tempat kayak begini, salah perkiraan kali loe Anz…" ucap Tristan

Seto hanya berdeham "Dasar, selalu bikin menyusahkan saja Joey…" ucapnya dengan dingin

"INI SERIUS MONEYBAG!" sahut Joey kesal sambil menarik-narik lengan Seto "Gue tahu loe ngak percaya sama yang hal-hal mistis kayak begini tapi SEKARANG loe harus percaya… A—Ada Hantu beneran di rumah ini!" ucapnya lagi

Seto hanya memicingkan matanya "Yeah, Right—Puppy, Mata loe emag harus diperiksa dulu ke optic…." Sahutnya cuek

"Kita beneran ngak BOHONG!" seru Miho dengan keras dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba

**TERT…**

Tiba-Tiba lampu di dalam ruangan padam sepenuhnya tanpa alasan yang jelas kenapa bisa terjadi demikian.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak ketiga cewek langsung berhamburan kemana-mana

"Adoh!—Siapa tuh yang nginjek kaki gue! Ngak tahu diuntung!" protes Duke

"Ups—Sorry…" ucap Joey meminta maaf

"K—Kok rasanya aneh aja ya…" gumam Tristan heran

"Tris—Gue tahu loe ketakutan tapi ngak usah ngeremek gue kayak begini kali!" protes Duke lagi

"Siapa juga yang ngeremek loe—Bego!" sahut Tristan menolak "L—Lagian siapa juga nih yang narik tangan gue!"

"Kayaknya—Itu gue deh…" sahut Anzu

"Oh—Yaudah kalo gitu lanjutkan…Err maksud gue… Y-Yah…"

"Moneybag, Aku takutt~!" ucap Joey merengek

"Shut up—Joey! Loe berisik banget sih…" sahut Seto ketus

"C—Cuma perasaan gue ato kayaknya gue digencet dua makhluk bersamaan deh…" gumam Duke pelan

**TERT…**

Pada akhirnya lampu menyala kembali secara tiba-tiba dan kini dapat terlihat pemandangan semuanya dengan jelas, Anzu yang sedang memeluk tangan Tristan dan Duke yang sedang digerogoti oleh Miho juga Joey.

Seto menatap Duke dengan tatapan pembunuh sementara Duke tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan di dalam situasi seperti ini tentunya ia akan berkata betapa beruntungnya dia digencet oleh dua orang cewek tapi…

"Kalau Joey disitu—Y-yang di samping Seto tadi siapa donk?" ucap Tristan sambil menunjuk

"E—Eh…" semuanya memandangi Seto dengan tampang horror plus gemeteran sementara orang yang menjadi objek pemandangan hanya diam sambil menengok kesamping tepat dimana sosok itu berdiri

…

…

"GYAAA—MONEYBAG!" seru Joey sambil menarik Seto dengan cepat

"ANJRITT—Gue ngak tahu harus bilang apa!" sahut Duke membuka mulut

"S—SEREM KAN!" sahut Miho

"Serem sih serem cuman sayang cantik sih Hantunya—ADAWWW!" rintih Duke begitu mendapat jitakan dari Miho

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI MATA KERANJANG! LOE BEGO! LIAT SITUASI NAPA!"

"GUE BERKATA JUJUR BILANG TUH HANTU LEBIH CANTIK DARI LOE ALAY!"

"D—Daripada protes mulu! Mendingan kita CABUTT!" sahut Tristan menarik Anzu dan berlarian keluar ruangan disusul dengan Joey yang menarik kuping Seto sepanjang perjalanan dan duo Miho dengan Duke menyusul di belakang

Keenam rombongan yang satu ini berhasil keluar Villa dengan selamat sentosa berharap mereka tidak akan bisa melihat sosok barusan untuk ketiga kalinya tapi…

"Kayaknya kita ngelupain sesuatu dah…" gumam Tristan

"Gue juga mikir hal yang sama…" sahut Seto

"PANGERAN GUE—CALON SUAMI GUE MASIH DI DALEM!" sembur Miho "Gimana nih guys? P-pasti dia ketakutan sendirian di dalem Villa yang ada h-hantunya itu…"

"Pangeran—Calon suami?" gumam Seto memutar bola mata

Duke menggelengkan kepala "Udah biarin aja ucapan si Alay yang satu ini—Ngomong-Ngomong gimana nih sekarang? Si Atem kayaknya masih ketinggalan di dalem—heran gue padahal udah ribut-ribut kayak gini masih anteng aja si juragan di dalem kamar…" celoteh Duke

"Paling dia ketiduran…" sahut Seto gampang

"Terus kita harus balik ke sana gitu?" tanya Anzu

"Dengan terpaksa sih—!"

"PANGERAN TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" ucap Miho langsung berlarian memasuki ke dalam Villa kembali dengan menyeret Duke dibelakangnya, ternyata dia sendiri juga ketakutan makanya bawa temen ekstra kedalem

"ANJRIITT! KENAPA HARUS GUE!" protes Duke ngak terima diseret masuk kembali kedalam Villa

Sementara keempat orang yang ada dibelakangnya hanya menghela napas, sebelum kemudian mau tidak mau memasuki Villa kembali. Tidak ada yang berubah di dalam ruangan Villa kecuali penerangan yang kini udah remang-remang lantaran sesuatu yang terjadi.

"K—Kita naik tangga bareng-bareng aja yah, temen-temen…" ucap Miho yang nyalinya udah langsung drop bersembunyi di belakang punggung Duke

"S—Sial, kenapa jadi gue yang di depan!" protes Duke

"Berisik ah—Kan loe laki-laki! Di depan donk!" protes Miho

"Lebih baik gue dibilang pengecut daripada nyawa gue yang nantinya melayang!" sahut Duke lagi

"Loe berdua bisa tenang sedikit napa!" protes Tristan "Di situasi kayak gini loe berdua malah ribut kayak pasangan baru kawain kemaren aja…" tambahnya lagi

"GUE NGAK SUDIH KAWIN SAMA DIA!" seru Miho dan Duke bersamaan

Anzu hanya menepuk jidad sambil menghela napas "Udah Tris, mereka berdua udah ngak bakal bisa diajak toleransi di situasi kayak begini—Lebih baik kita naik aja keatas langsung…"

"E—Eh, MoneyBag k-kita ke dapur dulu aja yuk…" ajak Joey

Seto memutar bola mata "Disaat kayak gini loe masih mikirin makanan mutt!"

"Udahlah—Kan Cuma ngambil air segelas doank, jamur! Gue haus daritadi lari-larian sama teriakan melulu kayak orang gila!" protes Joey

"Kenapa loe ngak pergi aja sendirian ke dapur—Gue naik keatas…" sahut Seto

"N—Ngak! Pokoknya kita pergi ke dapur bareng!" protes Joey narik-narik Seto ke dapur meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang berada di depan tangga itu

"E—Eh! Miho juga ikutan mau minum donk!" sahut Miho sambil menarik Duke mengikuti Seto dan Joey

"N-NGAK USAH NYERET GUE JUGA KALI!" protes Duke

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Tristan dan Anzu saja yang masih berdiri mematung tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan dibandingkan mengikuti dua pasangan lainnya ke dalam dapur. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap berada di posisi sampai dua pasangan lainnya kembali dari dapur—sementara itu di dapur…

"Eh—Ada Pocky!" ucap Joey dengan bahagia sambil membawa sekotak Pocky yang ia temukan diatas lemari

"Joey—Kau lupa kita kesini untuk apa!" sahut Seto sambil mendengus kesal

Joey hanya engerjapkan matanya "Er… Oh, ya! Minuman Hehehehe—Kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu Seto…" ucapnya sambil melangkah mundur dan berjalan menuju kulkas

"Duke—Liat deh liat! Ikan badutnya lucu banget!" ucap Miho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ikan badut mungil yang ada di dalam Aquarium kecil di etalase dapur

"Apaan sih! Loe lupa kan kita kesini buat ngapain—Kenapa kita malah ngeliatin ikan disini!" sahut Duke memijik kepalanya

"Diih—Lagian init uh buat ngilangin stress sesaat… Miho daritadi udah selese minum jadinya uadah ngak haus lagi deh Hehehehe…" ucap Miho

"…Dasar si Alay!" gerutu Duke "Udah—Mendingan kita…E-E-E-E…" ucap Duke yang terbata-bat kagak jadi pergi

"Loe kenapa sih…Iiihh—Unyunya~" ucap Miho memandangi lucunya ikan badut mungil yang kini sedang berenang-renang

"Ho—Oh, Lucu banget…Adduuuhhh lucu-lucu banget…" sahut Duke dengan muka asem

"Loe kenapa sih kayak orang aneh gitu…" ucap Miho bingung

"Lucu banget d—deh… y-yang dibelakang…" ucap Duke nunjuk ke belakang

"Hah?"

Miho melirik kebelakang dan melotot memandangi sosok putih itu kini sudah berada dibelakang Duke dan juga dirinya.

…

…

"GYAAAAAAAA!" keduanya langsung berseru dengan kompak sambil berpegangan tangan dan kabur keluar dari dapur secepatnya

Sementara itu Seto dan Joey yang tidak memperhatikan masih sibuk sendiri…

"Waa—Moneybag, ternyata dapurnya Atem tuh emang paling lengkap yah… Ada cocacola segala lagi!" ucap Joey dengan suara senang sambil mengubrak abrik kulkas tanpa dosa sedikitpun

"…"

"Terus-Terus liat deh—Ada pudding segala lagi! Hmm—enak banget~ pasti buat _dessert_ nanti nih kalo kita makan malem…" tambah Joey lagi sambil menyolek lapisan atas Pudding dan mencicipinya

"…"

"Oi—Moneybag, setidaknya katakan sesuatu… Gue jadi merinding kan kalo suasananya mendadak sepi kayak gini…" ucap Joey lagi

Tiba-tiba, Seto datang dari sisi lain ruangan sepertinya dia barusan pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa sepengetahuan Joey, "Mutt—Loe ngapain sih daritadi, udah selese belom…" ucap Seto dengan stoicnya

Joey memandangi Seto dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Loe barusan kemana aja Moneybag!" sahutnya

"Gue udah bilang 5 menit sebelomnya gue pergi ke Kamar Mandi—Loe kan sibuk sendiri ngubrek lemari es orang…" sahut Seto simple

"K—Kalo daritadi loe di Kamar Mandi… T—Terus yang ada di belakang gue siapa donk!" sahut Joey merinding melihat kebelakang

Mata Hazle itu langsung terbelalak kaget sebelum kemudian memandangi Seto dengan panic dan bercucuran keringat dingin, sepertinya kakinya sudah lemas saja melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan itu ternyata sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" seru Joey sekuat tenaga langsung berlarian dan menarik Seto pergi sementara yang ditarik tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa

Dilain pihak, Anzu dan Tristan yang masih setia stand by di posisi mereka tampaknya kini sudah mulai merasa tidak enak feeling lantaran mendengar teriakan-teriakan gaje dari seberang ruangan. Dengan erat Anzu semakin mencengkram tangan Tristan sementara Tristan daritadi sudah memasang tampang masam karena menahan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan oleh cengkraman Anzu yang luar binasa kuatnya itu—Mau diprotes juga ia keberu takut duluan.

"Tris… Loe denger ngak suara-suara teriakan barusan?" tanya Anzu dengan suara yang bergetar

"D—Denger sih denger…" sahut Tristan miris sambil hatinya berteriak kesakitan

"…G—Gue jadi ngerasa kayak orang bego kita ng-jogrok disini berdua…" tambah Anzu lagi

"Ho—Oh, L—Loe mau ke atas nih jadinya?" tanya Tristan lagi

"Kagak lah—Gue takut! Kita tunggu yang laen aja biar barengan perginya…" tutur Anzu lagi semakin mencengkram tangan Tristan

"Auw—G-Gue tahu loe takut Anz,… Gue juga lama-lama bisa mati nih disini terus…" sahut Tristan

Hening beberapa saat

"UWAAAAA~ ANZUUU!" terdengar suara teriakan yang seakin kencang kini berasal dari Miho dan Duke

"GYAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan lagi yang kini berasal dari Joey yang menyeret Seto

Baik Tristan dan Anzu kini bisa bernapas lega karena mereka sudah tidak sendirian lagi dan Tristan kini bersyukur dalam hati karena tangannya berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Anzu yang dapat meremukan tangannya itu. Terima kasih, Terima kasih ya Tuhan!

Tapi kok rasanya ada yang aneh, ya?

"Hah… Hah… T—Tadi tuh Miho ngeliat Hantu waktu lagi liat Aquarium! S—Sereem… Miho takutt!" ucap Miho menjelaskan dengan muka panic

"G—Gue juga! D—Deket banget!" tambah Joey menimpali

"Dan gue jadi korban seretan si Alay ini selama kita dikejer hantu daritadi…" sahut Duke dengan tampang was-was

"DUKE—NGAK SOPAN! SEHARUSNYA DUKE BERSYUKUR UDAH MIHO SELAMETIN!" protes Miho tidak terima

"Gue bersyukur sih bersyukur Non! Tapi daripada gue juga kena tindas gara-gara udah ngerusak 5 barang antic bareng loe tadi mendingan gue diculik setannya aja sekalian dah!" tukas Duke sambil menepok jidadnya membayangkan barang antic mahal yang sudah mereka rusak selama berlari-larian tadi

Tiba-tiba Seto memotong dengan muka datar temboknya "Loe yakin loe mau diculik sama tuh Setan…"

Dengan instant Duke langsung menjawab "Masih mending sama tuh Setan cantik, anteng, diem daripada nih-nih-NIH!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Miho "Si berisik, Tukang gossip, MENGAKU LAKU—Gue ngak sudih!"

"APA LOE BILANG! MIHO LAKU TAHU!" protes Miho lagi

"SELAKU SAYURAN DI PASAR SIH IYA!" sahut Duke terus nambahin "Emang kenapa loe tanya kayak gitu Set?"

Dengan simple Seto langsung nyeletuk "Soalnya tuh Setan udah ada di samping loe sama Joey—Karena gue ngak rela Joey diambil makanya lebih baik loe aja yang diambil karena dari asalnya loe juga mau kan sama tuh Setan…"

**Krik… Krik… Krik…**

"S—Seto…" ucap Duke menelan ludah

"T—Tuh kan, L—Loe kualat juga…" ucap Anzu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan bulu kuduk merinding

"N—Ngak sanggup g-gue ngeliatnya…" ucap Tristan mengikuti Anzu

"M—Moneybag…."

…

…

"G—Guys, K—Kita cabut yuk…" ucap Miho pada akhirnya

"K—Kali ini gue setuju Alay… Gue ngak jadi nyerahin diri gue…" ucap Duke

"K—Kalo gitu…"

"KABURRRRR—!"

Keenam orang tersebut langsung berlarian menaiki tangga dengan terengah-engah berusaha untuk mencapai lantai dua tetapi keburu berhenti ditengah jalan lantaran Hantu tersebut sudah mendahului mereka.

"H—Hadooh… Giliran ngak diharepin aja…" runtuk Duke lemes ditempat

"Udah Duke! Loe serahin aja diri loe—Loe mau kan?" ucap Anzu

"GILA—Loe kira gue seenak jidad gitu nyosor ke tuh Hantu nyerahin diri…" protes Duke

"D—Dasar LAKI-LAKI BEGO! TADI KATANYA MAU! JANGAN SOK-SOK MAKANYA!" cetus Miho emosi

"G-GUE MASIH MAU HIDUP!" seru Duke lagi

"S—Sekarang kita gimana donk!" cerocos Joey masih melindungi diri di belakang Seto

"…Disaat seperti ini sepupu gue bikin susah sekampung aja…" sahut Seto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"HUWAAAAA…! UDAH SERAHIN AJA DUKE BIAR KITA BEBAS!" ucap Joey ngelantur

"BENER BANGET!" sahut Anzu dan Miho menyetujui

"WOI-WOI!" protes Duke sebagai pihak yang tertekan dalam situasi mendesak kayak begini

Sementara itu di dalam Kamar yang masih tenang dan nyaman, Atem sang terdakwa dengan tampang tidak berdosanya masih menikmati waktu tidurnya yang sangat nikmat tanpa mendapat gangguan sedikitpun dari pihak luar. Serasa Cuma satu tokoh yang satu ini yang ngak dapet gangguan dari makhluk yang ada di luar dan berhasil lolos dari penampakan aneh yang terjadi di luar—Dunia sungguh menyenangkan rupanya.

"Ngh…" gumam si sulung Sennen ini begitu hidungnya mulai mencium sesuatu yang aneh dengan tangannya yang meraba berbagai serabut halus yang kini ada di ranjangnya.

Bau menyekat yang sama sekali baru ia sadari saat ini.

Mata Crymson tersebut dengan sekejap langsung terbuka dan sesegera mungkin langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurnya hanya untuk terduduk diatas ranjang memandangi seluruh kamarnya yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar entah darimana asalnya. Atem hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis sambi memandangi segenggam penuh kelopak mawar yang ada di genggamannya—bukankah ini mawar yang sama dengan yang ada di halaman barusan?

Belum sempat menganalisis semuanya…

"UWAAAA—ANJRITT! GUE NGAK MAU!"

Atem memutar bola mata, sepertinya barusan itu suara Duke?

"P—POKOKNYA HARUS! KALO LOE MAU BERKORBAN MIHO KAN BISA NYELAMETIN CALON SUAMI MIHO YANG ADA DI DALEM KAMAR—!"

Atem mengerjapkan matanya, barusan suara Miho kan? Calon Suami? Di dalam Kamar?—Apa yang dia maksud itu dirinya?

"HO—OH! DEMI KESELAMATAN NUSA!"

"MUTT—BERISIK!"

"DIAM MONEYBAG!"

Atem hanya mendengus mendengar suara pertengkaran Sepupunya dan Pacarnya ini tengah mendominasi suasana berisik yang ada di luar. Menghela napas sebelum beranjak bangun dari atas ranjangnya Atem membuka pintu kamarnya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai para tamu undangannya itu ribut-ribut di dalam Villa miliknya.

Sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, Atem melangkah menuju asal suara berisik itu.

"…Sebaiknya kalian memiliki penjelasan yang bagus untuk memulai keributan di dalam Villa…" ucapnya dengan malas

"PANGERANKU—CALON SUAMIKU~" ucap Miho dengan nada riang gembira disaat ia langsung menangkap sosok Atem yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya

Atem hanya menaikan alis tidak mengerti sambil memandangi wajah keenam orang tersebut yang sudah tidak dapat diartikan lagi ekspresinya.

"Akhirnya—Sepupu menyusahkan kau keluar juga dari tempat persembunyianmu…" sahut Seto dengan nada dingin disetiap perkataannya

Atem hanya memutar bola matanya "Apa maksudmu Seto—Bukankah seharusnya itu kata-kataku…" ucapnya "Kalian berenam kenapa?" tanya Atem lagi sambil menaikan sebelah alis heran

Tristan menelan ludah "N—Ngak, kita sih bersyukur aja loe ngak kenapa-napa Tem…" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan speechles

"Ha?" sahut Atem yang sama sekali ngak ngeh dengan apa yang diucapkan Tristan

Anzu berdeham sebelum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena sudah di dahului oleh Miho "KITA TUH TAKUT KALO ATEM—calon suami Miho Kenapa-napa, APALAGI DICULIK SAMA HANTU YANG SEREM ITU!" ucapnya frontal "Syukur deh Pangerang ngak diapa-apain sama Hantu itu~ Miho jadi tenang~" tambahnya lagi

"Ha—Hantu? Loe semua ngomongin apaan sih?" ucap Atem sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Joey mendengus sambil menghentakan kakinya "Hantu—Ya itu Hantu! Kita tuh berenem PANIK pas ngeliat penampakan Hantu tadi! Awalnya sih kita mau langsung pergi tapi karena loe ketinggalan jadinya kita balik lagi deh—Udah AYO PULANG!" jelas Joey yang udah ogah lagi berada di dalam Villa

"Kalian semua salah lihat kali—Mana mungkin ada Hantu di Villa gue…" ucap Atem dengan enteng menuruni tangga menghampiri semuanya

"Tapi—Tapi—Tapi Kita tuh ngak bohong, Miho sama yang lainnya tuh jelas-jelas liat Hantu cewek itu keliaran tadi… Makanya kita mau korbanin si Duke-mata-keranjang ini biar Hantu cewek itu ngak ganggu kita lagi…" sahut Miho nunjuk Duke yang tidak berdosa

"Hah! Kok jadi nyambung ke GUE lagi sih!" protes Duke ngak terima

"…Jadi intinya kita jadi Cabut ato kagak…" ucap Seto lagi menengahi

"Loe percaya ada Hantu juga, Set?" tanya Atem

"…" Seto hanya mengangkat bahu "Gue sih ngikut keputusan yang punya Villa aja…" tambahnya lagi

"Udah kita pulang yuk, Ah…" ucap Anzu

"Baru juga sampe—Lagian mana sih tuh Hantu yang loe pada lihat… Paling Cuma ilusi…" sahut Atem menghela napas sambil melangkah turun dari tangga

"Tapi kita tuh ngak bohong!" sahut Miho sambil mengikuti Atem dan begitu juga semuanya

**TERT!**

…

…

…

Tiba-Tiba lampu di ruangan mati secara mendadak membuat beberapa suara jeritan yang terdengar disana-sini, kepanikan seorang perempuan yang sudah mencapai batasnya karena sudah melewati berbagai kejadian yang sangat menyeramkan daritadi.

"UWAAAAA~!" seru Tristan tanpa sengaja

"BUSET—BRO! KOK MALAH LOW YANG TERIAK?" ucap Duke

"JELAS LAH—Tangan gue diremek kayak dendeng gini LOE pikir gue diem aja gitu!" sahut Tristan lagi

Dengan suara polos seseorang menjawab "Oh, Itu tangan loe Tris—Miho kira tangan Pangeran…" ucap Miho lagi

"S—Seto…" ucap Joey dengan suara ketakutan

"Err—Joey… Loe kayaknya salah hinggap deh…." Ucap Duke menerangi "Si Seto palingan ada di sono noh…" tambahnya lagi

"…Menyusahkan saja, Joey!" sahut Seto lagi menarik-narik seseorang

"AW—Loe salah tarik orang!" protes Anzu lagi pada seseorang

Atem hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar keributan yang ngak tanggung-tanggung itu, tangannya meraba-raba apa yang ada di depannya "Mungkin listriknya turun…" gumamnya kemudian melangkah pelan berusaha agar ia tidak tersandung sesuatu

**Greb!**

Sesuatu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Atem, dengan instant Atem langsung menarik kembali tangannya. Barusan tadi itu apa? Rasanya dingin dan…

**TERT!**

Lampu kembali menyala dengan cepat, kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas posisi Tristan yang tangannya sedang dipeluk oleh Miho yang tadinya mengira Tristan adalah Atem, sedangkan Joey kini beralih posisi dari Seto ke Duke dan Anzu kini bersama dengan Seto yang tengah menatap tajam Duke.

"…Sepertinya semua sudah kembali normal?" ucap Atem sambil menengok kebelakang "Kalian semua ngak ada yang terluka kan?" tanyanya

"K—Kita sih ngak apa-apa…" sahut Anzu dengan nada suara bergetar dibelakang Seto

Atem menaikan alis "Loe sakit Anz?" tanyanya

"M—Mending Loe coba liat deh di depan loe siapa…B—Biar loe percaya sama kite-kite, Tem…" ucap Tristan sambil menunjuk ketakutan

"I—Iya tuh, S—Sekalian… Kalo perlu D-Duke juga dibawa…" ucap Miho disampingnya juga ketakutan

"L—Lucu banget l—loe Alay…" ucap Duke

Atem kemudian menuruti ucapan orang-orang tersebut dan berbalik memandangi sesuatu yang kini ada di hadapannya, mata Crymsonnya itu terbelalak tidak percaya melihat sosok dengan kulit putih pucat dan gaun berenda berwarna putih itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi sosoknya sepertinya sangat familiar—sosok itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit saja hanya untuk terlihat sekilas oleh mata Crymson itu. Atem masih berdiri terbelalak melihatnya apalagi ketika bibir yang pucat itu mulai terbuka dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebelum kemudian menghilang dan meninggalkan sekuntum bunga mawar di tempat ia berdiri.

"U—Udah ilank kan?" ucap Joey sambil celingukan

"…" Atem melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil bunga yang tergeletak di lantai itu "Barusan itu…" gumamnya

~Skip Time~

Setelah apa yang terjadi, pada akhirnya para rombongan hanya menetap selama 2 hari di dalam Villa masih sedikit takut karena kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Atem masih membawa bunga mawar itu bersamanya saat di perjalanan pulang bersama semuanya di dalam mobil dimana Tristan dan Duke sibuk bercanda dan para rombongan cewek sedang sibuk bergosip.

"Daritadi loe ngeliatin tuh mawar terus Tem…" sahut Tristan mengawali

Duke berdeham pelan "Jangan-Jangan loe naksir lagi sama si Hantu Cewek yang kita liat di Villa waktu itu…" candanya

"Apa—! Pangeranku naksir sama si Hantu itu!" sahut Miho yang tidak terduga

Semuanya tertawa garing sementara Atem hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya

"Kayaknya loe mesti cerita ke mereka. Sepupu…" ucap Seto mengawali sambil tetap memfokuskan diri dalam menyetir

"Cerita apaan, Moneybag?" tanya Joey penasaran

"Entar juga loe tahu sendiri, Mutt…" sahut Seto singkat

Tristan mengangkat alis heran kemudian membuka mulutnya "Maksudnya, Loe kenal sama tuh Hantu cewek yang kita liat di Villa Tem?" tanyanya langsung—ternyata hanya Tristan yang daya tingkat otaknya cepat dalam memproses masukan data

"…Umm, Bisa di bilang gitu…" sahut Atem santai

"Hee—Gue ngak tahu loe bisa kenalan sama Hantu cantik kayak gitu, Coba kapan-kapan loe kenalin Hantu cewek cantik yang lainnya ke gue biar gue ngak harus stuck terus sama si Alay gila yang duduk di belakang itu…" cerocos Duke

"APA LOE BILANG!" gerutu Miho ngak terima "Lagian siapa juga yang mau sama DUKE! Miho kan juga OGAH!"

Anzu memutar bola matanya "Jadi emangnya tuh Hantu cewek siapa?" tanyanya tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran Duke dan Miho

"Namanya… Laksmi…" sahut Atem sambil memegangi mawar itu ditangannya "…Kalau dia ada—Pastinya dia udah jadi Calon Tunangan gue…" tambahnya lagi

Mendengar jawaban enteng itu semuanya langsung membelalakan mata "HAH—! CALON TUNANGAN!" seru semuanya

"Bro—Gue ngak nyangka loe mau Tunangan sama Hantu—ADAW!" ucapan Duke keputus gara-gara Miho memukul kepalanya

"A—APA! C—CALON TUNANGAN! Berarti hantu tadi itu bakal nikah donk sama Atem-Baby-ku!" ucapnya tidak terima

"Hee—Aku ngak tahu At-Chan punya Tunangan… Tapi kok Hantu? At-Chan kan popular? Masa ngak dapet cewek?" sahut Joey dilain pihak

"Emang bisa ya Tunangan sama Hantu?" tanya Anzu lagi menimpali

Atem tertawa pelan "Bukan—Maksud gue bukan Tunangan sama Hantu…" ucapnya memulai "Maksud gue, Kalo Laksmi ada disini—Pasti udah gue kenalin sebagi Calon Tunangan gue…" tambahnya lagi

"Emangnya Laksmi tuh udah meninggal?" tanya Tristan hati-hati

"Kagak lah—Mana ada Tunangan sama Hantu, lagipula Laksmi itu masih dalam keadaan koma di RS…" sahut Atem menjelaskan "Jadi maksud gue, Kalu dia udah sadar dan ikut bareng kita—ya gitu lah, Tapi gue juga ngak ngerti kejadian kemarin apa maksudnya…" tambahnya lagi

"Ooh! Jadi gitu—Paling aja dia nyamperin loe biar kagak selingkuh kali sama cewek lain, soalnya banyak kan cewek ayng minat sama loe ya… contohnya si Alay yang dibelakang ini…" ucap Duke menunjuk Miho yang kini sedang mundung karena patah hati (?) "Haah nasib emang beruntung—Entar gue juga maul ah, punya gebetan yang sepadan cantiknya kayak begitu—Hantu juga ngak masalah~ yang penting cantik dan WAW gitu~"

"Loe kalo ngomong saring dulu—! Gimana entar malah loe yang disosor Hantu yang disekitar sini" sahut Anzu melotot ke Duke

"Tahu! Ngomongnya gede giliran ketemu entar takut duluan…" sambung Miho

"…Pengecut" sahut Joey singkat

"Hahahaha~ Mana mungkin Mana mungkin—Kagak bakal ada Hantu yang bakal muncul disini~" ucap Duke santai bersandar dipintu

Dengan entengnya Seto berdeham "…Gue ragu tuh loe bisa ngomong kayak gitu…" ucapnya pelan

…

'…**Saya mau jadi pacar kamu…'**

Bisik sebuah suara yang menerpa Duke yang hanya tertawa pelan

"Hahaha~ Lucu banget loe Tris… Mau nakut-nakutin gue dia…" ucap Duke santai

"Hah? Maksud loe apaan? Daritadi gue kan Cuma diem doank!" protes Tristan yang erasa dirinya dituduh yang ngak-ngak

"Ha? Trus yang barusan gue denger siapa donk… Miho—Alay, Gue tahu loe dendam sama gue tapi ngak usah nakutin gue pake suara mau jadi pacar gue donk…" dalih Duke

"IIHH—Apaan sih, Miho tuh ngak ngomong apa-apa daritadi—lagian Miho ogah ngomong jadi pacar Duke… Gembel…" gerutu Miho kesal

"Hee… T—Terus suara yang gue denger barusan…" gumam Duke pelan sambil menengok ke sampingnya dengan tubuh mengeluarkan keringat dingin menatap sosok wanita aneh berpakaian serba cina kini duduk di tengah-tengah tempat duduknya, pakaiannya lumayan seksi dengan noda merah disana-sini dan rambutnya yang terikat dua menutupi wajahnya yang hanya terlihat samar-samar itu

'…**Sayang…'**

Duke berharap ia bisa bunuh diri sekarang juga ditempat duduknya sendiri "T—Tem…" panggil Duke yang sudah gelisah duduk di kursinya saat ini

"Hn?" sahut Atem

"L-L-L—Loe yakin ngak pernah selingkuh selama si L—Laksmi tuh koma di RS?" tanya Duke yang udah ngak tenang

"Maksud loe apaan?—Ngapain juga gue selingkuh?" sahut Atem lagi

"M—M—Maksud gue—S-S-Siapa tahu aja… N—Ni, S-Selingkuhan loe…" ucap Duke pelan sebelum kemudian Seto berbicara

"…Kalo ngak salah sih gue pernah denger cerita di nih tempat…" ucapnya memulai

Atem menaikan alis heran

"Katanya dulu ada wanita cina yang dibunih cowoknya disini—Mayatnya dikubur disuatu tempat di deket sini kalo ngak salah sih… Terus penduduk katanya banyak yang cerita kalo Hantu wanita cina itu terus berkeliaran mencari siapa aja cowok yang bilang mau jadi pacarnya dan dia bakal nyeret cowok itu ke Alam bawah sama dia…" jelasnya lagi

"Hahaha—Tumben loe percaya kayak begituan, Set…" sahut Atem ketawa pelan

"Gue juga ngak percaya—Tapi coba aja loe liat kebelakang dah…" ucap Seto

"Hah?"

'…**Sayang…'** ucap sosok itu semakin mendekati Duke

"GYAAAAAAA! ANZUU!" seru Miho langsung ketakutan memeluk Anzu dan juga Joey

"ANJRITTT~! GUE UDAH BILANG LOE JANGAN NGASAL NGOMONG BEGO!" sahut Tristan panic di tempat duduknya menjauh dari sosok wanita aneh itu

"UWAAAAAA~! GUE KAGAK MAU! JANGAN BAWA GUE! MENDINGAN GUE SAMA SI ALAY!" sahut Duke

'…**Temani aku, Sayang…'** ucapnya lagi

"…Untungnya gue udah punya calon…" gumam Atem pelan sebelum merapat ke kursinya

…

…

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriakan menggema di dalam Mobil


End file.
